The Meeting That Never Was
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Roxas wants to get away from everything, so, he sits down in the realm of darkness, so he can think... But then he meets someone slightly familiar... Still no Shipping! Connected with 'A superiors thoughts and Untouched Memories' and 'that's some look you got there! [One-Shot]


**A/N: Alright, this Story is the Third in a small One-Shot series I'm doing. If you want to read the previous two books, read 'That's some look you got there' first, and 'A superiors thoughts and untouched memories' second. If that's all I'll get on with the story :D**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, and anything else in it does not belong to me, only this story does.**

Black boots sunk slowly in the wet sand, as dark water lapped across the shore, across the dark sand. Structures that looked like bones loomed over the water as if threatening any who might approach by sea. Not that anyone could. The owner of the black boots walked over to a rock and sat. They stared out at the dark ocean, wondering to themselves what they were even doing here. They had merely been trying to get away from everything… Everything seemed to be going downhill.

"Where are you… Xion…" The Young Voice came from the figure, laced with sadness… but mostly, confusion. Wondering why their friend wasn't around. Where had they gone? Where _Could_ they have gone? Didn't they like being around them and Axel? The boy shook his head "I… I miss you… Xion… but… You aren't letting me… Find you…" He looked up, staring back out at the water. This place… it wasn't the most calming. Honestly, the darkness unsettled him, but… It was the only place he was sure people wouldn't search for him.

He wanted to think. And He wanted to think alone. Without someone interrupting him. He lifted his gloved hands to his head, sighing. Why was Everything going downhill? What caused it? Why couldn't they just be like normal? Why? Why?!

"Are you lost to?"

The last thing he expected was a voice to break through his thoughts.

* * *

A blue-haired girl sighed, as she wandered the realm of darkness… How long had it been? She had no idea. Time traveled differently here… or maybe it didn't… and it was just hard to tell… Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings… Searching for any sign of the Heartless, the dark, shadow creatures that lived here, in the realm of Darkness. She hadn't seen Mickey… Or the white-haired boy, since she had tried to stall the heartless attacking them.

She didn't really expect to see anyone… Her steal, winged boots clacked against the stone, which soon turned to a slight _Slosh_ against the wet sand, as she moved from the Stoney ground to the wet beach. She wandered down the beach, glancing around, planning to go to her normal spot on this beach, her normal thinking spot. But then, she saw a figure. At first, from the black color, she thought it was a heartless, but the heart… a heart full of light that she sensed, and the human-like figure made her realize i- no _they_ weren't a heartless... And by their height… just a kid. Or a teenager.

She walked down the beach, the figure has yet to notice her. She tilted her head to the side trying to see through the darkness covering their face, but couldn't. She heard a slight murmur from them, as they moved their hands to their head. She thought about interrupting their thoughts, not wanting to seem rude, or perhaps they would attack, but she decided, that this was the first person she'd seen in a while, and it was worth the risk.

"Are you lost to?" She asked, watching as the kid jumped, and turned to look at her. They stared at each other for a little, before she said "I'm Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you… I just haven't seen anyone in a while… especially here… " Still no response… at least he wasn't attacking. She walked over slowly, and as he tensed, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, sitting.

They stayed like this for a while, him staring at her, as she stared at the water. But, after a little, the kid mumbled "No… I just… needed… someplace to think…" It was a boys voice… Soft, and quiet. He sounded confused and unsure… She recognized the voice from somewhere… Almost… it was similar to something… Something she just couldn't place.

"Well… I can understand that… I come here to think as well…" She said softly.

"Often?" He asked.

"Sometimes I get lost… so… I come here when I can find it…"

"Oh…"

Silence returned, as the 2 were content with just thinking their own thoughts, the presence of the other slightly comforting as well as causing the boy to be on guard. Soon, the boy sighed, and stood "I… I should go… My…" he paused for a second "Friend will be… waiting," He was going to say worried… but… they were nobodies… right? They couldn't feel… Right?

"Oh… You're not alone here?" She looked over at him. How had the kid got here? And his friend? She wondered if they had to sacrifice a lot to get here… just like she had. Before shaking that thought away, hoping no one else had to go what she and her friends had gone through.

"Alone? Well… No, because you're here… My friend isn't here though… He's back in Twilight Town.." He was wondering if he should even tell her that… but just decided why not. She didn't seem like a threat. But he would be prepared if she attacked… though he was confused on why she thought it was needed to ask if he was alone. They were here, at the same time, right? That meant neither of them were currently alone…

She let out a light chuckle at the first part, before frowning at the second "Twilight Town...? Is that your world…? Was it taken into the Darkness?" She once again tried to see past the shadow his hood cast, but could not, and gave up on that once more. "My… World…? No… It's just a world me and my friend visit … and it's not here… it's outside this place…" He murmured. He was wondering how long she had been here… How long was she trapped here?

She seemed to stare at him for a while "Wait… In the realm of light? Out of the realm of darkness?" She stood up. "Y-You know how to exit this place? Please, take me with you! Or at least out of here! I-I… I need to make sure my…" She stopped. _Terra… Ven… Are you both still ok? I know Ven should be protected… but… Terra… last I saw you… oh please tell me you're still fighting back…_

"Your… what?" The boy was slightly startled by her outburst but was curious now. "My… My 2 friends… I need to make sure they're ok…" She shook her head, both her hands against where her heart would be. "Last time I saw one of them… They weren't… in the best of shape… I…" He interrupted her "You're… worried…. Right…?" She nodded.

The kid seemed to think for a moment, looking straight at her, before slowly nodding "Ok… I can take you out… but after that... We part ways… I really need to get back… and I doubt I can take someone with me to where I must…. Go…" He wasn't going to tell her about his current… _job_ … but… she seemed so…. Sad… for some reason that sparked something in him. He didn't want her to be sad. And if being outside of this place would make her happy… Well, then good. After all… who knows how long she had been here…. He wouldn't want to be away from Axel and Xion, stuck here either… Especially not if one of them were hurt.

So, he lifted out his hand, and Corridor of Darkness opened. She gasped at him, and he turned to look at her "Something… Wrong?". She looked at him, and then at the portal "There's… Darkness there… I can't go through…" He stared at her for a moment, before looking down at his cloak. He seemed to stare at it for a moment, before looking back up at her "You… Could borrow my cloak… it… protects me from the darkness… but…" He paused. How could he tell her he was a nobody..? He shook his head and came to a decision.

"Here… how about this… I'll go through… throw my cloak through to you... Then you can come through, and give it back to me…?" She seemed to think it over, before nodding "alright… Just… Promise not to leave me here…?" She knew it sounded rude… but… she just couldn't bear being left here…. Not when she had a chance to leave… And soon he nodded "Promise,".

He walked through the swirling black and purple portal, disappearing through it. She almost expected it to close… a few minutes passed. Or was it a few seconds? She couldn't tell. But some time later, and cloak flew through the portal. She stared at it in surprise, before picking it up, and unzipping it. She put it on, rezipped it, and walked through. She shivered, feeling the darkness squirm around her. But soon, she was on the other side.

She glanced around, and heard a pop, and turned. The portal was gone. She turned back around and gasped. It was a Town, the ground made out of a red, almost brick-like material. She was in an alleyway, the buildings next to her seeming to be made out of something dark and orange. She quickly made her way out of the alley, glancing around.

"Took you long enough…" She heard the boys voice and turned to the side. He wasn't in the cloak… he was wearing a white jacket with a black checkered pattern on the sleeves, and on the front, with the part around the neck a dark red color. He had a black zip-up shirt, with an X pendant on it, and dark grey pants, that suddenly turned to a light grey, all the way down to the bottom. His shoes were also a dark grey, with red laces, and the bottom a light grey.

But it wasn't the clothes she noticed. It was his blond, spiky, windswept hair. His blue eyes, and his slightly goofy grin. _I-It can't be… How... I know… that I sensed a heart full of light… like his… but… how can it be… I made sure that he would never be found… did his heart return to him..? Then why didn't he recognize me… Why…_

She took a step toward him, arm reached out slightly, trembling "H-How… Can it… B-be…?". His slight grin turned to a frown, and he looked at her "are… You ok, miss?".But She didn't hear him. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, and she couldn't stop herself as she hugged him "Oh… Ven…".

He tensed, eyes wide. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? What did she mean by _Ven_? Who was Ven? Why did she call him that? Did he look like him? Wait… Why was there…?

"U-Uh...Why is there water coming from your eyes…?" He asked dumbfoundedly. He had never seen anyone act like this… was this how Somebody's act?

She slowly looked up "Come on… You have to remember me… it's me… Aqua… Your Friend…" She put a hand to his cheek, and he tensed staring at her. "A...Aqua…?" He slowly said. "Friend…?" He said soon after. He then looked back at her, about to say something, before a deep voice interrupted him.

"Ah… Number XIII… There you are… and I see you have… Someone… With you… It is nice to see you again… Old friend…"

There stood Xemnas. The superior. And beside him was the cocky Freeshooter. But his one-eyed gaze was on Aqua, his one eye narrowed dangerously.

And a sudden headache came over Roxas, as images filled his head. Images he had never seen. Images that didn't belong to him. Of a Brown haired… Teenager? He thought it was a teen… who looked like Xemnas… of Aqua… and of… him…? Someone who looked like him… but he just knew…

It wasn't him...

 **A/N: AAAANNNNND That's a wrap. Phew, that was probably the longest one I wrote! Well, I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
